


margherita

by zannen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannen/pseuds/zannen
Summary: Love has a way of making people a little cheesy.





	margherita

“Do we toss it in the air and spin it around now?” Baekhyun asks, staring at the just-stirred pizza dough in the mixing bowl.

Kyungsoo laughs. “No, we’re kneading it,” he says. “Here, I’ll show you.”

He sprinkles flour on the cutting board, then scrapes all the dough from the bowl and drops it onto the stick-resistant surface. He rolls it around a bit to form it into a ball, sprinkles more flour, and starts working the dough, demonstrating how to stretch it with the heel of his palm and then roll it back.

When he says, “Now do what I just did,” and steps a bit to the side to let Baekhyun give it a try, Baekhyun just stares at the ball of dough a little skeptically. “What?”

“I wasn’t paying attention,” Baekhyun says with a sheepish smile. “Sorry. I was just… watching your hands and I got distracted. They’re nice hands,” Baekhyun adds. “I appreciate them.”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows, caught between amusement and exasperation.

“Can’t you just do the kneading, and I’ll watch and admire and praise you on how good you are at handling food?” says Baekhyun.

“You’re the one who wanted to learn how to make pizza,” says Kyungsoo. “You won’t learn anything if I do all the work.”

Baekhyun pouts a little, looking down at the dough again—thoughtfully, like he’s weighing his options. He puffs his cheeks out a bit, then deflates. “Fine, fine, okay,” he says. “Show me again.”

Despite Baekhyun’s insistence that he’d screw up somehow and the dough would be ruined and they’d have to start over, the kneading goes fine. Baekhyun’s hands start off hesitant and clumsy, then quickly become more certain as he gets used to the pressing and folding motions. It’s mesmerizing to watch, and Kyungsoo understands how Baekhyun could get so easily distracted. He finds his mind wandering a bit, taking in the look of concentration on Baekhyun’s face, the tension in his arms, the way his fingers press into the dough—

“That’s probably enough,” says Kyungsoo, stopping both Baekhyun’s movements and his own train of thought. “Don’t want to overwork it.”

The dough needs time to rise after that, so he puts it back in the metal bowl and covers it with a wet cloth, then has Baekhyun stick it in the slightly warm oven. It’s a one- or two-hour wait now. Kyungsoo stares at the oven door for a moment, rubbing his itchy nose with the back of his hand, then turns back to Baekhyun to find him staring with a fond little smile.

“You’re really cute in your apron, you know that?” Baekhyun tugs on the string of the apron, threatening to pull it loose from the knot holding it in place. “You look like you just walked out of a little neighborhood bakery after making cupcakes all morning.”

Kyungsoo hums. He snatches Baekhyun’s hand away from the apron and holds it in his own, even though his hands have just been washed and Baekhyun’s skin is still coated in flour and sticky residue from the dough. But it’s worth it to feel Baekhyun’s thumb brushing over his knuckles, his warm and comforting grip. Something as insignificant as holding hands shouldn’t make him as happy as it does, but here he is fighting back a dopey smile anyway. He’d probably be a little embarrassed if he weren’t so pleased.

“Where are you in this universe?” asks Kyungsoo. Baekhyun reaches out and makes a grabby motion; Kyungsoo gives him his free hand. “Are you one of my customers? Coming in every day, trying to seduce me into giving you all my macarons for free?”

Baekhyun grins, swinging their hands a little between them. “Would that work?”

“No. I’d make you pay extra,” Kyungsoo says with a smile of his own. “Baking is hard work, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun huffs. “Fine, I won’t be your customer, then. I’m… I dunno. I have a shop next door.”

“You’re a florist,” says Kyungsoo. “You wear flowers in your hair and you never get dirt under your nails. And you always smell like roses. And jasmine.”

“I sound perfect,” Baekhyun says with a laugh.

“You are. It’s intimidating. Sometimes I stop by during my lunch break and try to work up the nerve to talk to you, but I get nervous and end up ordering a flower arrangement instead.”

“And I think you’re cute, so I try to use the language of flowers to confess to you,” says Baekhyun, “but no normal person knows what any of that means, so you don’t even realize. And I’m too nervous to say anything either. We’re both stupid.”

“How long does it take for either of us to get our shit together?”

“Months.” Baekhyun pulls him closer, presses their foreheads together. “Maybe years. There’s a lot of pining.”

“Hmm.” Kyungsoo tilts his head slightly. Their lips almost touch. “I don’t think I like that universe,” he murmurs. “Pining isn’t fun.”

“Okay, then how about this.” A soft kiss, then he retreats again. “We both work at a pizzeria. You’re my boss and I’m an idiot who lied about my experience ‘cause I really wanted to work under you—pun intended,” says Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo snorts.

“So you find out I can’t cook at all, but you’re understaffed and your business is failing, so you have no choice but to teach me how to make pizza. And then we fall in love and you fuck me over the kitchen counter. It’s a serious health code violation. But also sexy.”

“That’s terrible,” says Kyungsoo. He presses a kiss to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth. “And I’ve told you before, the kitchen’s off limits. It’s my sacred space.”

“I wasn’t trying to suggest anything.”

“Yes you were.”

Baekhyun snickers. “Maybe I was,” he admits. “What can I say? Aprons just really turn me on.” He lets go of Kyungsoo’s hands and reaches back to pull on the strings again.

“Wash your hands first, at least,” Kyungsoo mutters, grabbing Baekhyun’s forearms to hold him still. “You were handling raw dough.”

Another laugh, another kiss. “Is that a yes to the kitchen?”

“No. Bedroom. After you wash up,” Kyungsoo adds.

It doesn’t end up escalating much anyway. There’s a bit of fooling around, playful fondling and a half-hearted attempt at shedding clothes, but Baekhyun’s sentimentality seems to overpower his horniness. He clings to Kyungsoo, kisses him almost breathless, murmurs all kinds of sappy things in his ear. He’s pinning Kyungsoo down with his entire body, refusing to budge.

“We have to finish making the pizza,” Kyungsoo says eventually, after an extended period of aimless cuddling. He pokes one of his feet against the bottom of Baekhyun’s, making him jerk back from the ticklishness, as always. To make up for it, Kyungsoo kisses Baekhyun’s temple, squeezes his hip gently.

“Not now.” Baekhyun’s eyes are closed, his voice lazy. He’s prone to falling asleep like this on warm afternoons. “We can get it later. S’not going anywhere.”

“You don’t want your food?”

Baekhyun grunts. It sounds like a _no_.

“Wow,” says Kyungsoo. “I never thought I’d see you turn down pizza.”

“You’re better than pizza,” Baekhyun says sleepily. Then, “We should get married.”

Kyungsoo, a little confused by the turn the conversation took (and the fact that they can’t legally get married anyway), just says, “Okay.”

“Pizza wedding.” That’s the last thing Baekhyun says before he starts making the soft little whimpering noises he always lets out before falling asleep. Kyungsoo just pats him affectionately. He’ll ask about the pizza wedding later, he thinks.


End file.
